


【翻译】Close To You

by Chuh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Courting Rituals, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Tony Being Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh
Summary: 虽然阿萨神族，约顿人和人类都有着猫耳猫尾。但这不意味着他们的求偶方式相同。





	【翻译】Close To You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830300) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



自从Loki成为复仇者联盟的一份子，做个好人，这意味着他开始花更多的时间与地球超英们共事；具体来说，他喜欢与Tony消磨时间。

Loki喜欢挨着Tony，站在他的身侧。他 _还_ 喜欢弯曲尾巴绕着Tony打转。Loki一直声称是个意外，但Tony怀疑这话的真实性，太频繁发生了。

Tony的尾巴像他的耳朵那样褐色蓬松，而Loki的长尾巴柔顺乌黑，油光水亮很配他的耳朵。

Tony得承认，他喜欢他俩尾巴交缠挨挤的感觉。这让他想靠进Loki的臂弯，依偎在他胸膛，愉快地叹息。也让他本能地想要发出咕噜声。这是他一个放纵Loki的原因。感觉太妙了，让他感到 _幸福_ ，不过近来他开始有些不太知足。

但情况是这样，Tony并没有想太多Loki举动背后的深意。卷尾巴实际上不是人类通常做的事，所以他没有根据来产生越界的想法。 _嗨，就是种超棒的感觉_ **。**

直到他俩待在大厦的公共休息室里，Tony才意识到还有更多东西。

Tony在团队挑选（争吵）晚餐最喜欢的泰餐厅时走到吧台边的Loki旁。他半心半意地期待Loki的尾巴会在他停驻身侧的瞬间捉住他，但那尾巴只是不安地晃动，留在原地。

Tony不知道是什么让他这么做——迫切想要惹毛Loki？还是他自身的渴望，想要得到那种深情的抚摸？——他挪动自己的尾巴找到Loki的并且加入他。

那一刻法师猛然把注意力转移到Tony身上，看起来吓了一跳，但他除了微小的吞咽和笑容外没有其他反应。他挪近一点距离让他俩的尾巴缠绕更加密切，然后平复了激动。

Tony只是回笑，撞了下彼此的肩膀，注意力重又回到点单上。

Thor来到他们这侧和Loki争吵时，他几乎已经遗忘了尾巴纠缠在一起的温暖。Thor目光落到他俩打结的尾巴上时中断了句子。

“喔！”他惊呼，脸上露出笑容，“不敢置信，你们俩在一起了。”

“我，啥？”Tony回应，感到身侧的Loki僵硬了，紧靠着Tony的尾巴绷直。

“你们缠绕着尾巴。这是阿萨神族一个占有与求偶的标志，”Thor简单解释，皱眉问道，“Loki没有告诉你？”

Tony把注意力转移到法师身上。Loki极度紧张，但这并没有阻碍他用局促不安的眼神望向Tony。一副被抓包的样子，耳朵贴平脑袋像是想要逃走躲藏。但...Loki没有离开，只是一直尝试分析Tony得知他感情后的反应。这让Tony思索该说些什么时深深吞咽。

“他没告诉我，”Tony抱怨，眼见着Loki的肩膀压力倍增，甚至开始松开缠着他的尾巴。但Tony只是收紧自己的尾巴抓住，他不假思索笑着继续，“但是的，Thor。我们在一起了。”

Loki眨了几下眼睛，突然笑开，凑的更近，压上他的唇给了一个感激喜悦的吻。Loki逗留了相当长的时间，手臂悄悄环上Tony的腰，把他拉进怀里，缓慢温柔地接吻。

结束亲吻时Loki的嘴角仍残留小小的笑意，然后用力裹紧他俩的尾巴尖。Tony只是轻笑着倚过去，享受着在他胸膛中蔓延的幸福感——享受Loki充满占有欲，餍足的完美笑容。


End file.
